


Owl Post

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ornithophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Vera is scared of owls; it makes sending post a nightmare.





	Owl Post

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 16 prompt: a piece from your life as fanfiction*
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/qNn8Ksa.jpg)

Vera stared up at the tall walls and open windows of the owlery and watched as some of the owls looked back down at her in interest. There was a pit in her belly where her stomach usually sat and everything inside of her clenched at the idea of taking another step forward.

The hair on her arms and neck had raised and her skin felt like it was crawling, gooseflesh covered every bit of her torso. Her back started itching and her muscles twitched as one of the owls hooted. Another fluffed its wings and flew from one alcove to another.

Vera tried to breathe to calm herself but all she managed to do was smell the odd odour of owl droppings and pellets and it made her nauseous.

What had Snape done? Raised his arm and called for the owl to land on him? There was no way... she couldn't do it. The owl would be too close to her. His sharp little beak would be too close to her fingers and face.

She turned her head slowly to see if there was a table or desk nearby. There was one, with scrap parchment and quill tucked away for quick missives. Maybe if she pointed at the table when she called the owl to her, he would understand and land on the table for her to give him her letter. She released the breath she'd been holding and took slow, deliberate steps to the table. She looked back into the room with the owls.

Most of them were watching her now, the oddity in their space. Vera swallowed and her mouth felt as dry as sand. She didn't even know which owl it was by sight, so she had no idea which way it would come at her.

"Shakespeare?" she said quietly. When no owl moved she made a few kissy noises and called a little louder. "Shakespeare?"

There was flapping and feathers and a bird flew directly at her and fear kicked in and she turned around and ran towards the doorway, bumping into a student heading up the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Vera panted and clung to the wall, terrified that the owl might have followed her for some reason.

When the student came back down the paused to look at her. "Are you all right?"

Vera swallowed again and nodded when she realised she couldn't find her voice.

"Are you sure? You're crying. Did one of the owls nip you?"

Vera shook her head.

The student seemed to study her for a moment. "Would you like me to give your letter to an owl?"

Vera shook her head and finally found her voice. "No, thanks. I'm... I'm supposed to do it. My professor wants me to try and get over my fear."

"Ah. Good luck then," the student said and then left Vera alone at the bottom of the owlery tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of twisted the prompt and showed my own fear of birds through Vera (who was at one point a Self-Insert.)


End file.
